A nail clipper generally includes a body that has upper and lower steel plates connected on one end parts and opened on the other end parts on which are formed a cutting edge, and a pressurizing bar placed on one of the upper and lower steel plates of the body and thus connected with the body by virtue of a support shaft. In operation, if the pressurizing bar is depressed, the support shaft is pulled by the operation of the lever protrusion of the pressurizing bar, which allows the cutting edges to become in contact with each other so that the nail between the cutting edges can be clipped.
However, since the conventional nail clippers work only in a manner that the pressurizing bar is positioned in a straight line against the body, a user should turn the body along his or her nails rounded in the arc shape at the time of nail-clipping, which of course makes him or her feel that it is inconvenient to use.